Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 11
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: This is the second half of the story. In this chapter Chloe makes a decision. Enjoy


Chloe and Emily shared a night of fiery passion, both women enjoying each other's company, exchanging kisses and endless orgasms, making each other feel good in many ways.  
Even though Chloe is a geo-blood, she has turned over a new leaf and now wants to be the opposite of what she has been since she became part of Dark Mother.  
She develops feelings for Emily that run deep, dispite the sexual assault on her in the beginning, she now wants to be Emily's protector.  
Emily also developed feelings for Chloe as well, even after her experience with Chloe in the beginning of what seemed like endless torture, she sees a different side to the renegade geo-blood woman.  
Emily and Chloe are on the bed laying on top of one another, looking up at the ceiling watching the fan spin around in constant circles.  
Embracing each other by holding each other close,  
as the moonlight shines through the nearby window.  
The room was quiet and peaceful like in a way,  
She looks at Emily with thoughts of happiness but sadness at the same time.  
She knows eventually Dark Mother will find her.  
That was amazing." Emily said to Chloe still looking up at the ceiling. I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did." Chloe replied.  
Chloe smiled at Emily but then her expression changed suddenly.  
What's wrong?" Asked Emily in a puzzled like state.  
Chloe responded: do you like me being here with you?"  
Yes of course I do, why do you ask?"  
Said Emily trying to figure out Chloe's reason for her question.  
I have to leave because if I don't you might be in danger." Chloe explained.  
But I thought you said we were safe from them." Emily replied.  
You are safe but they will stop at nothing to find me, I can feel them getting close."  
Chloe gets out the bed and looks out the window watching the cars and people moving about as the night progressed.  
Emily gets up and grabs Chloe's arm she starts to cry and says: please don't go I want you to stay here with me."  
Chloe looks at her and said: I'd love to stay here but I can't...not like this."  
Chloe takes Emily by the hand and pulls her towards her chest, she puts Emily's arms around her shoulders while she takes her arms and grabs her by her waist.  
I really enjoyed every moment here with you, I feel normal when I'm around you." If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and that's why I have to go."  
She kissed Emily on her forehead and says:  
When this is over with we will see each other again."  
Emily looks at Chloe and asked." You promise right?"  
I promise." replied Chloe as she transformed back into her geo-blood form.  
Chloe opens the window and jumps out into the night where in mere moments she disappeared out of Emily's sight.  
Emily stands in front of the window watching and thinking of the one person she never thought would touch her heart.  
Sure as to the darkness that surrounds the city the moonlight still shines through.  
Meanwhile on the other side of town Chloe stands at the edge of the tallest building in the city.  
She looks on thinking of a plan to take out the Dark Mother organization.  
Her efforts in coming up with anything seems hopeless in her mind.  
Who am I kidding there's no way I can win against phantom lady." I don't even know the full extent of her power." How can I defeat her?"  
Chloe asked herself while in the mist of planning an attack, a dark presence approaches her.  
I know your here you might as well come out."  
Chloe readys herself in case of attack.  
Nice to see you again shogun or should I say traitor." Elaine makes her presence known to Chloe.  
Call it what you want General, I see you still being a puppet that role suites you well."  
Chloe says sarcastically.  
Mind your tounge traitor and except your punishment courtesy of dark mother." Elaine replies and signals for her geo-bloods to attack Chloe.  
Hahahaha well this looks like fun attack me with everything you got I'm ready." Says Chloe.  
The geo-bloods surround Chloe in an attempt to ambush her but that didn't stop her from exchanging blows to each and everyone of them before they could even get close to her.


End file.
